


boughs of holly

by NotSummer



Series: 2017 Life Day Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Lights, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Rebuilding, although its actually life day, since we're in ye olde galaxy far far away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/NotSummer
Summary: Holiday Prompts: "Don't you think you've gone overboard on the holiday decorations?" and "Don't the decorations look beautiful?"





	boughs of holly

“Don’t you think you’ve gone a bit overboard on the decorations?” Vanji could barely see her house for all the lights and wreaths. The hedges had been trimmed, the snow had been cleaned off the walkways.

“Surprise!” Nassath hopped down from the ladder, using the Force to soften his landing. He grinned at her, all the bright cheerfulness one couldn’t share on Kaas bursting out of him. Snow kept falling, collecting on their robes. She was out of armor, for once, and wore a thick back coat and red scarf, making the snow on her all too visible.

“Don’t they look good, though?” He grinned at her, linking his arm with hers and pulling her towards the house. She didn’t budge, but after a few seconds, she let him lead her around the yard, listening as he excitedly pointed out all the decorations.

“They look lovely, Nassath,” she said, smiling. She let go of him, and spun in circles, silver eyes taking in the Life Day decorations covering the front of the estate.

“I managed to wrangle a tree inside, too,” Nassath said, looking supremely pleased with himself. “A nice big one, right into the entrance hall.” He shook his head at her. “I still can’t believe you have an entrance hall.”

“It is a rather large estate,” Vanji admitted, holding her ar back out for Nassath. They made their way inside, where the tree stood in all it’s elegance. “You have an eye for detail,” she said.

He grinned. “You might even say I have two eyes.”

She sighed, but her own response was choked off by the rising emotion in her.

“The last time we were here…”

“This was bombed out rubble,” he finished for her.

She met his eyes and nodded. “I didn’t think…” She swallowed. “I didn’t think I’d get to see Life Day in my own home for several more years.” She realized something, and jerked her down from the decorations to look at him. “You used the decorations to cover up the worst of the damage.”

“I was getting the same reports from the contractors, but you were on comms silence for a few weeks, so they commed me to tell me they were done, and so I planned to get here early.” He looked awkward, and shrugged at her.

Vanji picked her friend up in a massive hug. “I can’t repay you for this, Nassath.”

“Not killing me would be a plus,” he gasped out. “Suffocating, Vanj.”

She set him down, and he grinned at her. “C’mon! I’ll show you the rest,” he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her through her resurrected home.


End file.
